El Legado del Rechicero Relaoaded
by FabianTheManFlores
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la hechicera más neurótica y el mago más inepto del multiverso unieran fuerzas? ¿Podrán Gaudy y Reena combatir junto a la mismísima Muerte? Todo esto y más en The Sourcerer's Legacy: El Legado del Rechicero Reloaded
1. Prologo

_**Sourcerer's Legacy**  
(El Legado del Rechicero)_

NOTA.-_ Slayers y DiscWorld son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Sólo soy un friki que quiere sacar adelante una historia presentable. ¿Ya?_

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo.-**

Existen una infinidad de mundos esparcidos por el Multiverso, cada una con sus gentes, y su historia. Algunas son casi idénticas; otras difieren en un millón de cosas. Todas los mundos comparten dos constantes: están envueltas en la Eterna Guerra entre el Orden y el Caos; y van a ser ayudadas por una encarnación del Campeón Eterno.  
Bueno, esa es la teoría. Pero, como siempre, hay una o dos excepciones que terminan por confirmar la regla. Uno de esos mundos es MundoDisco. Montado sobre un(a) astroquelonio que vaga por el cosmos, carga con la fortuna (buena, mala, no importa) de cargar con una buena cantidad de seres vivientes, unas cuantas civilizaciones y bichos raros a granel. Y lo más importante, existe la única contraparte conocida del archiencarnado y archifamoso Campeón Eterno: el Cobarde Eterno, Rincewind. El mago más torpe que existe o ha existido en el Mundodisco, al punto que es incapaz siquiera de pronunciar la palabra magia, además de ser el propietario de un sentido de la supervivencia realmente envidiable y de un furibundo y homicida baúl con patas llamado Equipaje.. A pesar de esto, ha sobrevivido años con un hechizo del Octavo en su cabeza, y a salvado varias veces al Mundodisco de su destrucción. A lo largo de sus desventuras ha recorrido todo el Mundodisco, algo de nuestro aburrido mundo, las Dimensiones Mazmorra, el Infierno, el Reino de la Muerte, el principio de la Creación y, por si fuera poco, es el responsable de que exista vida en el Disco.  
Pues al grano, muchachos. Hace muuuuuuuchos siglos, (en realidad hace más tiempo que lo que pudiera permitirse cualquier relato que no sea de H.P. Lovecraft o I. Asimov) en los tiempos de las Guerras Mágicas, los Rechiceros, magos cuyo poder podía desafiar y someter a los mismos dioses, lucharon entre ellos por el poder y el control sobre Mundodisco. Los poderes que se desataron en esa era alteraron la faz del Disco y a punto estuvieron de destruirlo, pero al fin los rechiceros se acabaron destruyendo entre ellos. Para evitar su vuelta los magos siguen desde entonces un estricto voto de celibato, ya que si el octavo hijo de un octavo hijo nace con el don de la magia, será un hechicero, mientras que el octavo hijo de un hechicero será un hechicero al cubo, un ser de magia pura, un Rechicero. Aún hoy se narran las leyendas de tan temidos personajes y su todopoderosa magia, y no falta quien asegura que pueden haber quedado vestigios de su arte en la forma de reliquias arcanas de inmenso poder perdidas en alguna lejana catacumba.  
Lo que nadie, ni el más chiflado de los habitantes del MundoDisco se atrevió a soñar, fue que uno de los Rechiceros logró sobrevivir. Dispersó sus artefactos de poder por todo el Disco, huyó a un plano un tanto caótico donde estaban recuperandose de una guerra entre dragones dorados y unos demonios autodenominados Mazokus... nada gran cosa, y... bueno, hizo lo que cualquier tipo sensato haría: sentó cabeza, formó una familia y vivió feliz como una perdiz por el resto de sus días.  
Y como suele ocurrir con todas las reliquias arcanas de inmenso poder perdidas en lejanas catacumbas, éstas tienden a ser objeto de búsqueda y cargan con unas cuantas leyendas encima. Se dice que si llegasen a reunirse los Siete Artefactos, el que los posea obtendrá el Legado del Rechicero. Que diablos es eso, nadie tiene idea, pero algunos aseguran de que tendrá el poder para dominar el Disco para siempre... o destruirlo.  
Si me dieran una moneda de oro por cada aventurero que intenta alguna estupidez como esa, sería más rico que Cresota  
Bueno, volviendo a nuestro rechicero superpoderoso hasta lo ridículo, tuvo hijos (menos de siete, por cierto), estos tuvieron hijos y así va la cosa... hasta cierta sacerdotisa que se enamoró de un espadachín, se casó y se estableció en la capital de Zefiria, donde tuvo dos hijas.  
Así que ya pueden adivinar quien es la última descendiente de nuestro rechicero...


	2. Once Upon Time in Zefiria

**_Capítulo 1: Once Upon Time in Zefiria..._**

Había pasado un año desde la destrucción de Estrella Oscura. Un año durante el cual los componentes del grupo que había acompañado a la valerosa (y algo escasa de busto) hechicera Reena la Matadragones habían tomado caminos diferentes.  
Filia, quien había renunciado a su posición de sacerdotisa de Vulbrazard, Dios Dragón de Fuego, se fue a vivir a una casita en un pueblo llamado Kaladan. Allí abrió un local de jarrones y mazas, asociada a un comerciante llamado Atreus e inició la dura tarea de criar a Valteria, antes conocido como Valgarv (y antes aún como Val Agaer), resucitado tras la destrucción de Estrella Oscura (que había poseído su cuerpo), junto con Jiras y Gaubros, sus antiguos servidores. Xellos volvió con su ama, Zellas Mettalium, para relatarle lo ocurrido con Estrella Oscura. Lo que su señora le mandara a hacer después queda, como siempre, en el más absoluto de los secretos…  
Amelia regresó a su reino para asumir su tarea de embajadora y heredera de la corona de Seillon, lo cual implicaba papeleo, protocolo y otras bazofias... vamos, la típica labor de un gobernante. Mientras que Zelgadis continuó vagando errante por todo el mundo, con la esperanza de encontrar una cura para volver a ser humano.  
Únicamente Reena y Gaudy permanecieron juntos tras la separación del grupo. Y juntos vivieron muchas más aventuras… y una de ellas es la que les voy a contar.

* * *

_En un lugar no muy definible, por cierto_

Nos encontramos en un extraño lugar. Es un lugar que, estrictamente hablando, no es un lugar, ya que se encuentra fuera del contínuo espacio-temporal, trasciende el plano material, el astral, el elemental y hasta el cuántico-antimeterial (recientemente descubierto por un científico Klingon en medio de una borrachera.) Y además se encuentra en varios universos a la vez. Es uno de esos sitios que en vez de quedarse donde estaban en la creación del multiverso, se fueron a dar una vuelta por ahí, paseando entre los mundos del Plano Material.  
En otras palabras, estamos en medio del Mar del Caos, un lugar que muchos creen que fue el nacimiento de incontables mundos, de los Dioses Dragón y los Lores Mazoku, al cual ningún ser medianamente cuerdo se atrevería a entrar, no solo por las increíbles energías ahí encontradas que pueden reducir a polvo toda materia en segundos, sino por el temor al único ser que habita ese lugar. Se le ha conocido por muchos nombres a través de los tiempos, los cuales hace ya mucho fueron olvidados al ser reemplazados por uno que ha llegado a describir mejor a la poderosa entidad, pero aún así, ese nombre es pronunciado por pocos valientes y siempre ha sido pronunciado con respeto y miedo, ni dragones ni demonios han levantado insulto contra el por temor a su inmensurable ira.  
El Señor de las Pesadillas. L-sama para los amigos  
Sin embargo, uno de sus creaciones estaba empezando a incordiar demasiado. Una de sus entidades en las Dimensiones Mazmorra con intereses en un mundo montado sobre un astroquelonio que todos conocemos muy bien estaba comenzando a ampliar sus intereses. Algo que tenía que ver con uno de sus mundos favoritos.  
Hay quienes dicen que los dioses son bastante infantiles, además de inconmesurables y en muchos casos impresentables. Ahora bien, si hay algo que pueda molestar a una entidad como el Señor de las Pesadillas es que se metan con sus juguetes...  
Y ya era hora de que tomara cartas en el asunto

* * *

_En algún pueblo perdido en el Reino de Zefiria:_

¿Han notado, por ventura, la enorme cantidad de relatos de fantasìa medieval que comienzan con los héroes en una taberna, posada o algo por el estilo?  
Pues, en casi todos los relatos de fantasía y partidas de rol epicofantástico que conozco existe una posada donde los protas pueden ir a refugiarse, descansar, beber un trago y de paso, enterarse de las últimas noticias. También en muchas de esas ocasiones, o mas bien digamos, casi inevitablemente, el jovencito termina agarrándose a ostias con un gorila barbudo que no le deja beber su trago debido a que no le pareció adecuada la distribución de sus rasgos fisonómicos y decidió modificarla de manera artesanal, o con una banda de mercenarios sedientos de venganza (y cerveza barata).  
Por lo general esto lleva a una gresca de proporciones magníficas, en la cual el protagonista no sufre ningún rasguño, pero el bar o posada termina hecho añicos. Así que, para variar, nuestra historia TAMBIÉN empieza en una posada (aplausos por lo original)  
La posada que nos interesa particularmente, conocida como La Gaita Desafinada se caracterizaba especialmente porque ninguno de sus parroquianos jamás levantaba una mano contra otro. Esto, porque la mayoría de los clientes solían encontrarse tan ebrios que dificilmente podrían haber levantado alguna parte de su cuerpo contra alguien mas, en medio de un olor indefinible, mezcla entre flatulencias, sudor agrio, vómitos dejados en el suelo de una forma más o menos surrealista-abstracta, alcohol, frituras, excusados tapados y clientes que no se bañaban desde que aprendieron a caminar por su cuenta.  
En una de las mesas (algo separada del grueso de parroquianos, por cierto), dos jovenzuelos estaban dando un toque de novedad al lugar. Aunque sólo fuera porque estaban limpios. El primero era un sujeto rubio de pelo largo, alto y portaba una armadura de placas. Cruzada a su espalda llevaba un espadón a dos manos que no parecía estarle molestando en lo absoluto, sentado como estaba. Su colega en la mesa era una chica de unos 16/17 años, algo bajita y con apariencia de todavía estar esperando el estirón, dada su poca contextura y su aire infantil, acentuado por su larga cabellera rojo furioso, su escasez de... delantera y unas ropas que serían la envidia del más chulo de los gitanos. Ahora bien, este par... no se podría decir que estaban comiento, sino que más bien estaban tragando como marabuntas, ante las abismadas miradas del posadero y de los pocos parroquianos que aún seguían conscientes.  
-¡Efpera, Reenapf, que aún no alcanzof a ferminar efta fierna de forderof!- dijo el rubio con media pierna de cordero en la boca  
-¡PUEF TE JODEF, GAUDY¡yO LO FOMÉ FRIMEROF!-respondió la pelirroja escandalosamente mientras le arrebataba la última pierna de cordero de las muchísimas que había a la mesa hace poco rato.  
Mientras estaban en este tira y afloja alimenticio, cinco sujetos con pinta de pocos amigos entraron en la posada. Llevaban túnicas negras con un diseño bordado en escarlata en forma de pulpo o calamar, algunos abalorios y... la cabeza totalmente afeitada. El que parecía ser el líder del grupo susurró algo al posadero. Este indicó la mesa de los mozalbetes, al tiempo que el calvorota le entregaba lo que parecía ser una bolsa de monedas.  
Reena terminó de tragar y le hizo una seña a su compañero  
-Gaudy, creo que tendremos compañía...

* * *

_En otro plano del Multiverso, más lejano que el nuestro, pero más afín con el que dejamos atrás_:

En Ankh-Morpock, las cosas estaban tranquilas.  
Bueno, TRANQUILAS no sería el término más apropiado, pero las cosas SI estaban tranquilas. Nada de ataques de dragones, sindicatos de zombies, apariciones de demonios de las Dimensiones Mazmorra, brujas de vacaciones ni conexiones raras con la dimensión de los (ugh!) elfos.  
Así que podría decirse que las cosas estaban tranquilas.  
En la Biblioteca de la Universidad Invisible, un secreto ritual se estaba llevando a cabo. Alrededor de un pentáculo muchas siluetas encapuchadas murmuraban cosas que un lego no podría entender... y aún si lo entendiera, perdería la poca salud mental que tiene. Todas las luces del gran salón de lectura habían sido apagadas, a excepción de algunas pocas lámparas puestas estratégicamente. Una silueta encapuchada, notoriamente gorda se acercó a la que parecía ser la silueta encapuchada líder, caracterizada por su forma permanentemente cambiante, como si fuera un saco de pelotas andante.  
-Está todo listo. La víctima viene hacia acá. -dijo la silueta bajita y regordeta.  
-Ooooooook -respondió lo que parecía ser la silueta encapuchada líder, de forma ronca y solapada.  
-Shhhhhhhhhhhhh -gesticuló otra silueta, más alta que las demás. -Viene hacia acá, guarden silencio.  
A una señal, las pocas lámparas fueron ocultadas, dejando la gran sala de la Biblioteca de la Universidad Invisible de Ankh-Morpock en la penumbra. Poco después, un sujeto delgaducho, vestido con una sucia túnica de hechicero y un sombrero que tenía escrito la palabra ECHIZERO con lentejuelas entraba en la gran sala, acompañado de lo que parecìa ser un baùl con miles de pequeñas patitas. De alguna forma sus pasos reverberaban exageradamente, como en alguna novela barata de terror... hasta que de pronto un serie de siluetas encapuchdas aparecieron de la nada, las luces se encendieron por arte de magia (en el sentido más literal de la expresión), unos cuantos fuegos de artificio estallaron, llenando de luz la estancia, y grandes cartelones de tela aparecieron de la nada,al tiempo que las siluetas encapuchadas se desembozaban y gritaban al unísono un sólo mensaje:  
¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, RINCEWIND!  
Si, eran Yaya Cervaieja, Tata Ogg, Cohen el Bárbaro y su hija Conina, los miembros de la Guardia Nocturna de Ankh-Morpock, algunos de sus colegas de aventuras y una representación de la plana docente de la Universidad Invisible (En otras palabras, casi todo el elenco del las novelas de Discworld. Sólo faltó Mr. Pratchett, quien no quiso ir cuando supo que Yaya Ceravieja estaba invitada)  
Definitivamente, éste parecía ser un buen día para Rincewind el mago... o al menos así lo creían sus amigos, porque Rincewind simplemente se llevó la mano al pecho... y se desplomó en el suelo cuan largo era.

_En el Plano Etéreo:_

Rincewind no podía dejar de notar lo irónico de la situación. Había sobrevivido a más cosas de las que podría imaginar, viajado por el tiempo, el espacio y los planos del multiverso y había salido relativamente ileso... para estirar la pata de un ataque cardíaco.  
De pronto, una presencia familiar se hizo sentir:  
- ¿SABES, RINCEWIND? ESTO SERÍA VERDADERAMENTE IRÓNICO DE IR EN SERIO.  
En un parpadeo, un esqueleto con túnica y guadaña apareció de la nada.  
Y, como siempre, Rincewind se cagó del susto.  
-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me asustes de esa manera! -gritó el fracasado hechicero  
-¿Y QUE ESPERABAS? LA MUERTE SIEMPRE APARECE DE SORPRESA -respondió la personificación antropomórfica.  
-T-tú estás aquí. Eso significa que la he palmado ¿No es verdad?  
La Muerte sacó un sucio reloj de arena con caracteres extraños grabados que decían RINCEWIND...  
-NO. TODAVÍA NO LA HAS PALMADO.  
-¿Cómo que no he muerto?  
-ESTAS EN LO QUE TECNICAMENTE SE DENOMINA UNA EXPERIENCIA EXTRACORPORAL. DE ALGUNA FORMA, TU PRESENCIA ASTRAL SE DESLIGÓ TEMPORALMENTE DE TU FORMA FÍSICA CUANDO CAISTE INCONSCIENTE. LO SORPRENDENTE DE TODO ESTO ES QUE LO HAYAS LOGRADO DE MANERA ESPONTÁNEA. MUY RARA VEZ HE VISTO COSAS ASÍ. -explicó la Muerte, en un tono doctoral.  
-Muy bonito... pero ¿CÓMO REGRESO A MI CUERPO!  
-FÁCIL. MÉTETE DE NUEVO.  
Dicho y hecho. El mago se metió en su cuerpo (de una manera que no voy a mencionar, ya que me dan arcadas de sólo recordarlo) y... despertó, como media hora más tarde, cuando el equipo de la Guardia Noctuna estaba armando un perímetro en torno al supuesto cadáver, al tiempo que Zanahoria y Nobbs interrogaban a los presentes en la fiesta sorpresa -actualmente reetiquetada como "escena del crimen"-

_Rato mas tarde:_

Ya más recuperado de la sorpresa, pero todavía en el suelo, Rincewind tuvo que bancarse las consabidas canciones cursis de cumpleaños.  
Cosa rara considerando que no era su cumpleaños.  
-Gracias, amigos, pero hoy no es mi...  
-De nada, flaco, y apúrate, que queremos ver tus regalos -dijo el Sargento Colon , mientras lo levantaba y lo acercaba a una poltrona con un trozo de tarta incorporada, al tiempo que las canciones tontas, conversaciones y otras babosadas continuaban.  
-¡Ya es hora de ver los regalos de cumpleaños!- gritó alegramente el Archicanciller Ridicully, quien se había autoinvitado, en su calidad de autoridad de la UI (Universidad Invisible)  
Y así pasaron los regalos: parches autoadhesivos para el Equipaje, un báculo nuevo (de pega), un grimorio intitulado "Hechicería para Dummies"...  
-¿Y para qué me sirve? No conozco ningún Dummie.  
-Yo tampococh -dijo Cohen el Bárbaro  
-No entiendo ¿Qué es un Dummie? -preguntó Nijel el Destructor a Zanahoria, Cabo de la Guardia Nocturna de Ankh-Morpock.  
-Es extranjero. Significa "torpe" o "nulo en alguna habilidad" -le respondió Tata Ogg  
-En otras palabras, es sinónimo de Rincewind -se dijo a sí mismo Lord Vimes.  
Y el regalo del Bilbiotecario, un amuleto en forma de pirámide invertida con un ojo wadjet (1) dorado.  
Rincewind no cabía en sí de emoción.  
-Gracias, amigos, pero debo decirles algo...  
-¿Que no es tu cumpleaños? -preguntó Eskarina, la única chica estudiante de la UI -Sí, ya lo sabemos. Pero como recién has podido regresar de tu último viaje, decidimos hacerte este cumple.  
Rincewind estaba emocionado. Se sorbeteó los mocos con una manga y miró a todos sus "amigos" con los ojos húmedos.  
-Este es... ¡Este es el día más feliz de toda mi vida¡Definitivamente nada malo puede pasar hoy!  
Como si se tratase de alguna muestra del sentido de la ironía del Destino, una bandada de cuervos salió de las almenas de la UI graznando, como si estuvieran riéndose a carcajadas de la cursilada que Rincewind el Echizero había acabado de decir.

_

* * *

De regreso con nuestros... ¿héroes? favoritos:_

El líder de los tipos pelones con túnica de pulpos bordados se acercaba a la pareja, con intenciones que no parecían ser buenas... al menos según Reena. Era un tipo alto y enjuto, de cuello arrugado, nariz ganchuda, barbilla afilada y ojos oscuros, cuyo perfil asemejaba a un gigantesco buitre. Gaudy, como siempre, ignoraba totalmente las intenciones del calvorota de marras. Al fin, el sujeto habló con lo que parecía ser una voz viperina, de esas que te ponen nervioso y repasan demasiado las eses:  
-Reena Inversssssssssssse, sssssssssupongo.  
-Disculpa, calvorota, pero... ¿Te conozco? -preguntó Reena con un aire algo insolente.  
-No, pero tienessssssss una deuda de sssssangre con nuessssssssstro amo -respondió el sujeto con una irritante manía por arrastrar las eses.  
-Pulpos... pulpos... pulpos... -comenzó a repetir Gaudy, como si tratara de recordar algo. De pronto se dió una palmada en la frente y gritó: -¡Ya me acordé! -y dirigiéndose al calvorota, preguntó: -¿Tienes algo que ver con el Pulpo Sabio, cierto? (2)  
-¡Masss ressspeto con el ssssservidor mayor de nuessstro amo! -gruñó otro de los suejtos calvos, con menos manía por el seseo.  
-No sabía que el Pulpo tuviese un culto. -dijo Reeena.  
-Ni yo. -respondió Gaudy ignorando completamente a los pelones.  
-Hirieron a nuesssssstro amo, desssssstruyeron sssssu dominio... ¡Y ahora tomaremossssss vuestrassss cabezasssss en venganzzza por esssssa humillación! -gritó el jefe pelón y desenvainando una cimitarra, gritó aún más fuerte:  
-F'THAG'N BEL-SHAM'MAROTH T'PHAI (y sin ese molesto seseo)  
A una , todos los pelados desenvainaron y se arrojaron sobre nuestros héroes... bueno, eso pretendían cuando una Bola de Fuego dió buena cuenta de dos sectarios (pues sí, eran sectarios). Al ver esto, el calvo jefe saltó hacia atrás con una agilidad que hubiera sido la envida de Xena, la Princesa Guerrera, y gritó:  
¡K'THAL-MEHGÚL NERGAL!  
De pronto, el suelo se resquebrajó y cientos de tentáculos negros de apariencia alquitranosa surgían de la nada, llevándose a los parroquianos que no habían huído (pues sí, habían huído, al menos la mayoría) y se disponían a atacar a Reena y Gaudy.  
Pero como siempre, había algo que el calvo no había tomado en cuenta.  
Rina estaba flotando. Y estaba recitando algo.  
Y conociendo a Reena Inverse, eso no era nada bueno.  
-¡DRAGON SLAVE!  
El efecto de la explosión sólo fue comparable al estallido de una caseta que tuviera un letrerito que diga "TNT marca ACME". Pero esta vez, el pueblo fue afortunado, ya que sòlo la posada y algunas chozas cecanas fueron afectadas por la explosión. El resto sólo recibió efectos secundarios del ya conocido Dragon Slave (léase incendios, derrumbes y cosas por el estilo).  
Reena estaba parada frente al crater de lo que alguna vez fue La Gaita Desafinada, acompañada por Gaudy, desde luego. Ligeramente chamuscados, eso sí.  
-Definitivamente la hiciste de nuevo, Reena ¿Crees que nos culparàn de este desastre como siempre?  
Al ver a los aldeanos, organizados en plan de turba furiosa, portando guadañas, hoces, tridentes y muchas antorchas, Reena dijo:  
-Pues sí, es una opción... así que... ¡CORRE, GAUDY!  
Y así fue como nuestros héroes se vieron obligados a huir muy poco heroicamente, perseguidos por una horda de aldeanos furiosos, mientras que de la nada surgìa una musiquita graciosa sospechosamente parecida a la caracterìstica del "Show de Benny Hill". Mientras tanto, oculta tras una de las chozas, una silueta femenina(3) veìa la ridìcula persecución.  
-Al fin te he encontrado, Reena Inverse. Y pronto tendré mi venganza...  
De pronto un aullido pandemónico atormentó los oídos de los aldeanos, ensordeciéndolos hasta la histeria, momento en que Reena y Gaudy aprovecharon para hacer una retirada estratégica, aka Graciosa Huída. Quien hubiera oído ese grito infernal... habría jurado que se trataba de una carcajada enloquecida.

_Bosque de Traductus, Zefiria... un par de días después:_

La mañana había comenzado bajo una fuerte capa de niebla, lo que daba al Bosque de Traductus ese tradicional aire tétrico de los relatos de horror gótico, con esa mezcla de gris y azul desvaído que le daba a los àrboles una apariencia como de estar vivos (más vivos de lo habitual, desde luego)... y de no gustarles para nada la presencia de intrusos en sus dominios. Entre la bruma matinal, dos viajeros marchaban presurosamente. Después del encontronazo con los acólitos del Pulpo Sabio, habían tenido que huir de una turba de campesinos furiosos particularmente disgustados por algo que, en opinión de Reena, no era tan importante... como lo era el casi destruir su aldea con un Dragon Slave. Así que ahí estaba Reena la Matadragones... y también su heroico (y poco inteligente) compañero Gaudy Gabriev  
-¿Donde estamos?  
-No lo sé  
-¿En serio?  
-En serio  
-¿Segura que no sabes donde estamos?  
-NO LO SÉ  
-¿No me estás bromeando, cierto?  
-¡TE QUIERES CALLAR DE UNA VEZ, CEREBRO DE MEDUSA?  
-Entonces... estamos perdidos. Es oficial.  
Reena suspiró. Dentro de los indices de estulticia de Gaudy, éste parecía ser uno de esos días donde andaba aún más tonto de lo habitual.  
- Ejem.  
Reena y Gaudy se giraron. A unos 3 metros se encontraba un anciano que les estaba llamando la atención. Llevaba una túnica de monje y su rostro apenas era visible, aunque se veía que estaba en sus setentaytantos.  
- ¿Qué hace en un lugar como este, anciano? - preguntó Reena.  
- Es muy simple, jovencita. Unos maleantes me atracaron y me dejaron aquí solo, a mi suerte, para que pereciera. Estoy solo y no creo que pueda llegar a mi pueblo por mi propio pie. ¿Serían tan amables de ayudarme?  
- Eso depende - le soltó Reena -¿Qué me ofrecería a cambio?  
- ¡Pero Reena ¿Qué dices? Es un anciano, no se le puede tratar así. Además ¿no has oído que le han atracado? No tiene nada.  
- No aquí, pero en su casa...  
- Pero...  
- No hace falta que me ayude, joven - le cortó el anciano - En cuanto a ti, jovencita, tengo algo que creo que le puede interesar a una hechicera como tú.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que soy una hechicera? - inquirió una desconfiada Reena.  
- Mi pueblo es cuna de muchos magos y brujos. He vivido con ellos durante tanto tiempo que puedo reconocer a uno a miles de metros de distancia.  
- OK, me lo tragaré. ¿Qué es eso que puede interesarme?  
- Un mapa. Un mapa que indica el lugar donde esta uno de los objetos mágicos más poderosos que existen.  
A Reena se le abrieron los ojos, pero su incompostura solo duró un momento.  
- Si claro, si tan poderoso es ¿Por qué no has ido tú a conseguirlo?  
- Verá, jovencita, me lo dieron cuando era muy joven, y al principio estaba decidido a buscarlo, pero nunca llegué a atreverme. Había muchas historias sobre lo protegido que estaba y como, debo admitirlo, soy muy cobarde al final lo dejé pasar. Ahora todos los hechiceros que había en el pueblo se han marchado o han muerto ya, y yo soy muy viejo para ir en su búsqueda. Así que estaré encantado de que te quedes con el pergamino... siempre y cuando me ayudes a llegar al pueblo.  
- ¡Por supuesto! Gaudy...  
- ¿Ein?  
- ¿Acasos pretendes que una hermosa e inocente jovencita como yo lleve a un anciano a cuestas ¿Que una dama como yo tenga que cargar con...  
-Lo que no entiendo es que siendo tú la que esta interesada en ese chisme tenga siempre que ser yo el que haga el trabajo.  
- Es muy simple, porque eres un idiota.  
- Ah, bueno, si hay una razón entonces pasa.  
- ...

El grupo tardó unas 5 horas en llegar al pueblo, justo cuando empezaba a anochecer. Una vez allí el anciano les guió hasta su casa y les hizo esperar fuera mientras buscaba el mapa. Minutos después apareció con un pergamino en sus manos.  
- Toma, jovencita. Espero que te sea de más utilidad que a mí. Pero ¡vaya, ya esta anocheciendo, quizá deberíais...  
- Gracias anciano, pero ahora tenemos prisa. Hay un objeto mágico que debo conseguir. - y dicho esto agarró a Gaudy por el cuello y se lo llevó a rastras, dejando atrás a un sorprendido viejo tosiendo debido al polvo que provocó la estampida de Reena. Una vez recuperado fijó su vista al horizonte para ver como Reena y Gaudy desaparecían. En ese momento sus ropas y rostro cambió. Su pelo antes canoso, pasó a un color violeta, y en su espalda hizo su aparición una capa. En su cara se podía ver una amplia sonrisa.  
- Ay Reena, siempre tan lanzada. Supongo que no estarías tan contenta si supieras lo que es ese objeto en realidad. Te lo diría, pero ¡es un secreto! - y dicho esto desapareció... o mejor dicho, iba a desaparecer, cuando una joven alta y voluptuosa apareció, en medio de una risa estridente que le taladraría los oídos a un golem. El ex-anciano vió a la recién llegada, tratando de reconocerla...  
- Naga la Serpiente Blanca, supongo.  
-¡Qué fue lo que le entregaste a la pequeñaja!  
-Bueno eso... es un secreto  
Naga supuso que se encontraría con problemas para conseguir lo que quería, así que no se amilanó.  
-Secreto o no, guapo, tendrás que decírmelo. ¡Porque soy Naga, la Serpiente Blanca, la hechicera más bella y poderosa del mundo conocido! Proclamó para luego lanzar una de sus risas tipo "banshee con dolor de muelas" al tiempo que nuestro general-sacerdote demonio se retorcía de dolor. Rayos, ni siquera las torturas de su Ama o las canciones de esa chinchosa de Ameria eran tan torturantes como esta risa.  
-Ahora bien¡Qué fue lo que le entregaste a la pequeñaja!  
- Nada gran cosa, sólo la clave para encontrar un grimorio muy poderoso de Magia Oscura.  
- ¿Grimorio¿DONDE?  
- Busca el Arbol de los Muertos, por el sendero del Pregonero Ciego. De ahí sigue hasta la Quebrada de las Brumas, en donde encontrarás la Roca del Cuervo. Camina media jornada más allá del Bosque y encontrarás lo que buscas...  
- Muy bien... dijo la joven, bella y un poco demente nigromante, para luego salir corriendo disparada mientras reía desquiciadamente.  
Xeros demoró un poco en recuperarse. Nunca habia visto tanta capacidad para inflingir dolor en la voz humana. Sonriendo, se pregunto si podría un día de estos desarrollar una habilidad similar.  
- Definitivamente estos son unos tiempos interesantes -se dijo a sí mismo el sacerdote-demonio antes de desaparecer.

Reena había cogido gran velocidad pese a que llevaba a rastras a Gaudy. Esto le hizo pensar al joven que con esa vitalidad podría haber llevado ella misma al anciano, pero decidió, por su bien, no comentárselo. Sin embargo tenía que decirle algo a Reena para que dejara de llevarle así.  
- Reena, para por favor ¿A qué vienen esas prisas?  
- Tarado, es que no lo entiendes ¿Nunca has oído lo de "a quien madruga Dios le ayuda"?  
- Pero si es de noche.  
- Olvídalo. Lo que quiero decir es que no veo la hora de tener ese objeto mágico en mis manos. Me pregunto qué será...  
- Vale, lo entiendo, pero es de noche y apenas se ve nada. Además, tengo hambre.  
Era la palabra clave. Reena se paró y empezó a oír como su estómago empezaba gruñir y hacer otros ruidos diversos debido a esa palabra.  
- De acuerdo, iremos a ese pueblo... - dijo señalando a la derecha a unos 200 metros de donde estaban (que casualidad ¿no?) - ...nos alojaremos y comeremos en una posada. Pero mañana a primera hora saldremos a por mi tesoro.  
- ¿Tesoro? Yo creía que era un cachivache mágico lo que íbamos a buscar ¿o no? Ya no me acuerdo.  
- Tú siempre tan sagaz.

La noche se hizo eterna para Reena. Apenas pudo dormir un par de horas. El nerviosismo y la impaciencia por conseguir aquello que tanto deseaba pudo con ella. Por esa razón, en cuanto avistó la salida del primer rayo de sol, se dirigió a la habitación de Gaudy, que todavía estaba roncando como búfalo, y se lo llevó de nuevo a rastras en dirección oeste, tal como venía indicado en el mapa... para volver rápidamente a la posada.  
Y es que uno no puede salir a buscar un objeto mágico con el estómago vacío.  
El viaje hasta el lugar indicado por el mapa fue largo y arduo. Repasó lo que le había dicho el viejo loco: "Busca el Arbol de los Muertos, por el sendero del Pregonero Ciego. De ahí sigue hasta la Quebrada de las Brumas, en donde encontrarás la Roca del Cuervo. Camina media jornada más allá del Bosque y encontrarás lo que buscas..." El sitio en cuestión estaba situado justo al final de una garganta rocosa, más allá de un bosque, en un templo situado en la única fuente que existía en ese lugar desolado. Se suponía que la entrada al templo era secreta. Había que buscar una roca en forma de sierpe, pulsarla y entonces se abriría un camino para llegar al templo subterráneo.  
Después de estar horas caminando bajo un sol pálido y un aire gélidopor fin llegaron al lugar de marras. Gaudy estaba exhausto, pero a Reena parecía que se le aumentaban las fuerzas según se acercaba a su objetivo, y nada más llegar al valle se puso a buscar la piedra en forma de sierpe, cosa que no le llevó mucho tiempo, y una vez encontrada no perdió el tiempo y la pulsó. A unos metros de allí una importante extensión de tierra se abrió y dejo entrever las escaleras que llevaban al templo.  
- Ahora que ya has encontrado la entrada ¿Podemos descansar un momento?  
- Ni hablar, ya lo harás luego. Lo más importante ahora es encontrar mi tesoro. Veamos... El mapa dice que debo bajar las escaleras y una vez allí encontraré una sala...¡Y allí estará mi tesssssoro! -gritó, con un tono sospechosamente parecido a cierta sabandija fisgona, protagónica de otra serie de fantasía épica  
- Pues me temo que han robado tu tesoro, porque en la sala no hay nada - dijo Gaudy que había decidido bajar a mirar.  
Reena echó un vistazo. Acababan de entrar en la susodicha sala, y Gaudy tenía razón; no parecía haber nada. De hecho ni lo parecía ni lo había. Nada, nothing, nihil omnimium. Pero Reena no parecía decepcionada.  
- Pues claro que no hay nada, pedazo de burro. Los que lo dejaron aquí no tenían la mente tan simple como tú y debieron pensar que un objeto mágico de tanto valor no podría estar a la vista de cualquier idiota que hubiera podido entrar de casualidad. Seguro que habrán hecho alguna especie de mecanismo para ocultarlo y que solo supieran ellos como activarlo o...  
Reena se puso a mirar otra vez el mapa  
- ... O aquel que tuviera el pergamino. Estoy segura que aquí viene puesto como abrir el mecanismo... Hmmm, en el dibujo pone que en suelo debería haber dibujado algo, pero con este polvo no se puede ver nada... ¡Viento de Diem!  
De repente una ráfaga de viento se llevó todo el polvo de la sala lejos. Ahora se podía ver claramente en el suelo el dibujo de una estrella dorada de 4 puntas.  
- ¡Eso es! Ese es el dibujo que viene en el pergamino... Un momento¿qué es eso?  
En el centro de la estrella dibujada en el suelo había una parte levemente más hundida con respecto al resto del suelo, y tenía el mismo tamaño que el pergamino.  
- ¡Fantástico! Así que el medio de conseguir el premio era... el mismo pergamino. Muy ingenioso.  
Reena no perdió el tiempo. Colocó el pergamino de manera de que se ajustase perfectamente y, de repente, un brillo cegador salió de allí para, instantes después, desaparecer con el pergamino dejando en su lugar una especie de grimorio muy grueso de páginas ajadas cuyo tono original debó haber sido amarillo patito, porque ahora eran de un tono caqui tirando a mugre, intitulado Necroteleconomicon ex Mortis.  
- ¡Bien! Mi tesoro, mi tessssoro - y se abrazó a un Gaudy que todavía no se había enterado de nada de lo que había pasado. Luego cogió el libro y lo elevó con sus manos.  
- Bien, ahora vas a tener una dueña guapa e inteligente que te va usar muy bien.  
- Err... Reena, quizá no deberías hacer eso, no sabes que poderes tiene y...  
- ¡TELEKINESIS!  
De golpe, el libro salió disparado de las manos de Reena para ir a parar a las de una joven alta y voluptuosa, que llevaba... digamos que la poca ropa que llevaba la hacía reconocible como hechicera.  
-¡Pero que maz...?  
- ¡OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!  
- ¡NAGA!  
- ¿Es amiga tuya, Reena?  
Por toda respuesta, el espadachín recibió un capón, ante la mirada extrañada de la recién llegada.  
-Devuelve ese grimorio, Naga. AHORA.  
-Ni en broma, Asesina de Ladrones. Con este grimorio tendre... ¡El poder supremo sobre toda magia ¡OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!  
-Si, como no. -Reena estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con su vieja "camarada de armas"  
-¡ATAQUE DE SOMBRAS! -conjuró Naga, y en un instante, todas las sombras de la estancia tomaron forma y se lanzaron al ataque de nuestros héroes, al tiempo que la Serpiente Blanca escapaba por la escalera.  
Ya se creía vencedora cunado un poderoso rayo de luz hizo estallar la cámara subterránea y dos figuras salían de los escombros.  
- ¡Ahora SI me has hecho enfadar Naga!  
Pero Naga había previsto esto y había preparado un escudo mágico que desvió las Bolas de Fuego que lanzó Reena, al tiempo que comenzaba un duelo mágico que sería la envidia de un fan de Dragon Ball:

-¡PEQUENAJA!  
-¡ABORTO MENTAL!  
-¡ENANA!  
-¡TETONA!  
-¡COMPENDIO DE PSICOPATOLOGÍAS AMBULANTE!  
-¡SARDANAPALO PEDAZO DE BOLONIO!  
-¡HISTÉRICA IMITACIÓN DE HOBBIT!  
-¡PERSONAJE DE REPARTO DE CONAN EL BÁRBARO!  
-¿Conque burlándote de mi figura, eh? -gruñó Naga, al tiempo que tomaba el grimorio y comenzaba a conjurar:

_Poder que vence a toda vida  
Revélate ante mí  
Y en tus negras alas trae  
La perdición de mis enemigos  
MORTUS OMNIA VINCIT  
¡MORTIS INVOCARE!_

Y, de pronto, se hizo el silencio...

* * *

_Ankh-Morpock, el Disco. Pocos días después del cuempleaños de Rincewind (y más o menos al mismo tiempo que los acontecimientos en el mundo de Slayers): _

Era una noche oscura y con serias pretensiones de convertirse en tormentosa. En la Universidad Invisible (más puntualmente en la Bilbioteca) Rincewind observaba el colgante con forma de pirámide invertida. No parecía gran cosa, aunque Rincewind era la última persona en el mundo con la capacidad de discernirlo, dada su ineptitud en lo que a magia respectaba. Se lo puso al cuello y tomó el grimorio de "Hechicería para Dummies"  
-Veamos... Capítulo 1: Introducción. Cómo hacer un conjuro básico sin ser teleportado a otro plano en el intento. Creo que debería intentarlo -se dijo a sí mismo el fracasado intento de hechicero- A ver... ¿cómo empezaba?... ah, sí.

_Posse quam habitare in tenebris  
abnuere finis in tempore et orbis  
Posse quam habitare in tenebris  
¡Portare me ex tempores et planum!_

_(Nota: lo que no se cuenta es que Rincewind, por error, hojeó dos páginas sin darse cuenta y leyó el conjuro de Cruzar el Chapajai. Cosas de magos.)_

De pronto, en uno de los espejos circulares de la biblioteca aparecieron una jeroglifos muy chistosos, que epezaron a girar en círculos, al tiempo que una femenina voz fantasmal declaraba: _"primer símbolo, ingresado" "segundo símbolo, ingresado" "iniciando secuencia de salto cuantico en t-2 segundos..."._ Una luz apareció en la sala, convirtiéndose en un torbellino de viento con un ojo ciego en la punta, que parecía estar tratando de tragarse a Rincewind (y de hecho, ya se había llevado a Equipaje). En medio de todo esto, Rincewind (aterrado hasta lo indecible, otra vez) se aferraba desesperadamente a un estante para no ser tragado. Pero finalmente no pudo resistir...  
Y cayó en el vórtice aullante de almas condenadas y... rayos, me estoy yendo por las ramas.  
"¡¿Por qué siempre me pasan este tipo de cosas!?" pensó.

_

* * *

__De regreso al templo perdido en algún lugar de Zefiria.- _

El cielo se llenó de negras nubes, como presagiando un horrible destino. De la nada apareció un niebla baja y espesa, que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Un frío antinatural se sintió en todo el lugar, al tiempo que una música lúgubre (para ser precisos, el tema del Undertaker) y unas campanadas fúnebres sonaban en la nada. De pronto, un rayo apareció entre los contendientes, mostrando una figura encapuchada y espectral, portando algo con larga asta. Y como por arte de magia, se formó un pasillo de antorchas de un fuego verde enfermizo.  
Naga tragó saliva  
Reena tragó saliva  
Gaudy hubiera tragado saliva si no estuviera tosiendo el polvo que había tragado cuando se derrumbaron las catacumbas  
La figura se alzó lentamente, como si disfrutara el efecto dramático creado y miró a Naga. Un brillo verde antinatural destellaba en sus ojos, mezcla de furia y una voluntad que podría doblegar toda vida...  
Y hubiera avanzado si desde lo alto, un grito no hubiera lllamado la atención. Primero era un punto, que fue agrandándose hasta tomar la silueta de una persona.  
- ¡Ohmierdavoyamorirvoyamorirvoyamorirvoymoririiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!  
La potencia del grito aumentó y aumentó, a medida que caía el sujeto, hasta que dió en el suelo, formando un pequeño cráter.  
La silueta oscura y encapuchada miró al recién caído, como si lo reconociera, al tiempo que el otro movía un brazo espasmódicamente, com si quisiera dar a entender que aún estaba vivo. Luego, la silueta encapuchada torció la cabeza haciendo sonar sus huesos, miró a nuestros aventureros, y con una voz que dejaba entrever eternidades de existencia e infinidad de almas condenadas dijo:  
-Y BIEN... ¿QUIEN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE ME INVOCÓ?  
Genial. Ahora la Muerte estaba disgustada.  
Y eso SI que era malo.

* * *

_Notas:  
(0) La Muerte no grita. Sólo habla en mayúsculas. Por su parte, Rincewind si que grita.  
(1) El ojo wadjet es el típico símbolo arcano del Antiguo Egipto, junto con la cruz ankh. Cualquier parecido con Yu-Gi-Oh es un plagio descarado.  
(2) Véase la película Slayers Premium, esa donde la pandilla pelea contra un ejército de pulpos inteligentes (y no, no es Metal Slug)  
(3) Distinguible por el alto número de su sujetador_


	3. Enter The Reaper

_**Capítulo 2: Enter the Reaper**_

Existe, en el universo, una fuerza increíblemente poderosa. No mueve montañas. No arrasa la tierra. No hace germinar las semillas de la creación. No empuja a las personas por ciertos caminos sin que éstas sean conscientes siquiera de su influjo. Hay unos cuantos selectos que toman con seriedad esta fuerza, pero hasta ellos se encogen de hombros y se hacen a un lado mientras esta retuerce la realidad en estrambóticas maneras.  
Se llama Ironía.  
De hecho, sera la unica forma de describir la situacion de cierta personificacion antropomorfica de la suprema constante universal, junto con los impuestos. Invocado hacia un lugar que no había visto en su vid... digo existencia, en medio de una pelea entre dos brujas adolescentes irrisoriamente poderosas, por lo visto, estaba confundido. Y muy enfadado.  
Eso de andarlo invocando a cada rato ponía de mal humor a cualquiera.  
-¿ACASO ESTÁN SORDOS O QUÉ?  
Al espectral grito, los aventureros giraron lentamente hacia el esqueleto encapuchado con guadaña que los estaba mirando con cara de estar muy, pero muy molesto. (cosa bastante sorprendente considerando que las calaveras no tienen expresión)  
-Oye, Reena... e-ese tipo... ¿e-es quien creo que es?  
-Si estás pensando lo mismo que yo, creo que sería mejor una retirada estratégica, Gaudy  
-OK. A la de t-tres. U-uno... tres ¡CORRE!  
Y se lanzaron en una loca huída. Bueno, se hubieran lanzado en una loca escapatoria de habérselos permitido el recién llegado, quien, con un simple gesto de su mano, los levantó en el aire y luego de zarandearlos un poco, los hizo aterrizar justo enfrente de él.  
-¡Hey¡No tenías por qué ser tan rudo!  
-ESCUCHEN MUY BIEN, MORTALES. TENGO ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS, Y ESPERO UNA RESPUESTA QUE ME SATISFAGA. Y CRÉANME, NO QUIEREN VERME REALMENTE ENFADADO. -con otro gesto de la mano alzó a Naga, quien trataba de escabullirse con más sigilo que nuestros héroes.  
-ESPERO TENER SU ATENCIÓN. AHORA BIEN¡¿QUIEN FUE LA QUE ME INVOCÓ!?  
Reena y Naga se intercambiaron enfurecidas miradas. Reena estaba rabiosa porque su eterna archirrival le había birlado el Necroteleconomicon ex Mortis, mientras que Naga estaba echando chispas porque Reena se había burlado de su esbelta figura...  
-¡FUE ELLA! -dijeron ambas hechceras al unísono, apuntándose mutuamente.  
-¡Robaste el Necroteleconomicón y usaste su poder para atraer a este, esta...  
-PERSONIFICACIÓN ANTROPOMÓRFICA, SI NO ES MUCHA LA MOLESTIA.  
-personificación antropomórfica para destruirme¿lo dije bien, señor Muerte?  
-¡Mentira¡En su sed insaciable de poder, estaba tras el dominio de las fuerzas de la no-muerte!  
-¿¡Qué dijiste!?  
-¡Dije que eres una necrocolgada!  
-¡Repite eso!  
-¡Necrocolgada, Necrocolgada, NECROGOLGADA!  
La Muerte suspiró. Al parecer esto tenía para largo, cuando...  
-Eh... ¿Señor Muerte? -preguntó Gaudy.  
-¿AHORA QUE SUCEDE, MORTAL?  
-Creo que puedo darle una explicación razonable a lo ocurrido. -dijo Gaudy al mismo tiempo que Reena y Naga continuaban peleándose  
-HABLA, MORTAL.  
-Pues verá. Estábamos Reena y yo buscando un chisme mágico que del que nos había contado un viejo que no era un viejo, sino un demonio disfrazado. Pasamos un montón de obstáculos antes de llegar aquí, cuando encontramos esas ruinas. Al principio no había nada, hasta que... ¡ya me acordé! Reena tocó una figura muy fea y se abrió un pasadizo, donde no había nada. Buscamos por otras partes y tampoco nada, hasta que Reena usó el pergamino y encontró un librote muy grandote de páginas amarillas. Creo que era algo como Toloquepoquemón o algo así.  
-NECROTELECONOMICÓN.  
-¡Eso, eso! En eso estabamos cuando papareció la flaca tetona amiga de Reena y nos quitó el Telecopoquemon. Entonces Reena y la flaca tetona se pusieron a pelear, hasta que la flaca tetona empeszó a decir una palabras mu raras. Luego el cielo se obscureció y apareció usted... y ese otro tipo. -dijo, refiriéndose a la piltrafa humana que estaba retorciéndose en el suelo.  
Fue entonces cuando la Muerte se dió la vuelta para ver al recién llegado (o mejor dicho, el recien caído)  
-LO QUE ME FALTABA. METERME EN UNO DE LOS LÍOS DE RINCEWIND. -gruñó en tono espectral.  
-Disculpe señor Muerte, pero... ¿Lo conoce?  
-DESGRACIADAMENTE SÍ. - respondió la personificación antropomórfica, al tiempo que las dos magas adolescentes seguían en su duelo de "quien tenía el insulto más ridículo-ingenioso para lanzar a la contraria" -SERÁ MEJOR QUE TRATES DE CALMAR A ESAS LOCAS AMIGAS TUYAS.  
-¿Calmarlas¿A ellas? No soy tan estúpido como para meterme en las peleas de Reena con su amiga. No quiero morir tan joven. -respondió el rubio espadachín, en un momento de inspiración.  
-NI MODO. TENDRÉ QUE HACERLO YO SOLO. COMO SIEMPRE- dijo la personificación antropomórfica para luego dirigirse hacia las dos brujas adolescentes y cortar por lo sano esta discusión, en el sentdo más literal de la expresión. Bueno, todo lo literal que puede ser que una guadaña muy bien afilada aparezca de la nada y se plante entre las dos rivales enconadas que vieron cortados (nunca mejor dicho) sus argumentos.  
-¿TUVIERON SUFICIENTE, SEÑORITAS? PUES VOLVAMOS A LO NUESTRO ¿QUIEN LANZÓ EL CONJURO QUE ME INVOCÓ?  
Silencio  
-VAMOS ¿ES TAN DIFICIL PARA USTEDES DAR UNA RESPUESTA COHERENTE?  
Silencio  
-MIREN. SE LOS VOY A PONER FÁCIL. ME DICEN QUIEN FUE LA QUE ME INVOCÓ, ARREGLAMOS NUESTRO ASUNTO Y TODOS FELICES. SIN RESENTIMIENTOS.  
Reena Naga se miraron de hito en hito. No sabían si el esqueleto estaba diciendo la vedad. Podía arreglar el asunto así sin más o ponerse rudo y condenarlas a las dos a un infierno de tormentos, engendros tentaculares de líbido incontrolable y programas de televentas. Hasta que al fin, Reena se decidió:  
-OK, señor Muerte. Ud. gana. La que leyó el conjuro del Liber Paginarium Fulvarium y le trajo hasta este lugar fue...

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM  
**No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando una explosión cercana lo cubrió todo de polvo Todos se pusieron en guardia (excepto Rincewind, quien aún seguía comatoso), pero jamás hubieran esperado lo que se les vino encima.  
Era una monstruosa, corrupta y pestilente montaña de putrefacta carne en movimiento. A ojo de pájaro mediría limpiamente sus veinte metros de alto. Era una infame, blasfema, bizarra y horrorosa mezcla entre un troll, un dragón... y un cefalópodo. Las piernas y brazos, singularmente delgados, no parecían coincidir con el abultadísimo vientre, cubierto de escamas translucidas. De entre los tentáculos de la cara surgía un ruido como el aullido del viento sobre un abismo sin fondo de almas condenadas. Y sobre su hombro... adivinen, estaba el jefe de los pelados de voz viperina a los que Reena supuestamente había vaporizado junto con La Gaita Desafinada un par de días antes.  
-¡¿Acasssso creissssste que te libraríasssss tan fasssssssilmentesssssss?  
Naga vio al bicho y luego a Reena, y meneó la cabeza. Hay cosas que NUNCA cambian  
-Déjame adivinar: Otro culto maligno que quiere vengarse de la Asesina de Ladrones ¿Cierto?  
-Ajá.  
-Aunque esta vez creo que se han lucido con el bicho¿No?  
-Ajá  
-Bueno, no es mi problema -dijo Naga encogiéndose de hombros. -Me retiro, con vuestro permiso. -remató con tono sardónico.  
-ESO SI QUE NO. ¡NADIE SE VA HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA! -restalló una voz espectral.  
Todos miraron al esqueleto con guadaña. Si antes estaba enojado, ahora estaba a pocos pasos de estar definitivamente furioso. Quien lo conociera, habría puesto muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucha distancia entre ellos. El brillo verde de los ojos estaba pasando a un tono púrpura oscuro tirando a negro. Zarcillos de no-luz rodeaban su túnica, y un aura perfectamente visible de entropía y destrucción lo rodeaba haciéndolo verse miles de veces más terrible de lo que normalmente era (y eso es mucho)  
-¡PRIMERO, ME INVOCAN SIN PERMISO, LUEGO TENGO QUE SOPORTAR A ESAS DOS NIÑATAS CON SUPERPODERES Y AHORA ESTO!  
-¿¡A quien llamaste niñatas!?  
-¿Ein?  
El lider sectario estaba confundido. El venía a destruir a la Asesina de Ladrones y ahora un tipo muy flaco con una guadaña le gritaba. A EL. Al poderoso e siniestro K'lar Kash-Thon, señor de los Hechiceros de la Hermandad Purpura, bendecido por los Señores del Abismo, amo de las Cavernas Innombrables y vicario en la superficie del infame culto del Inconmesurable Gran Pulpo.  
Porque si algo enfadaba hasta la cólera a K'lar Kash-Thon, señor de los Hechiceros de la Hermandad Purpura, bendecido por los Señores del Abismo, amo de las Cavernas Innombrables y vicario en la superficie del infame culto del Inconmesurable Gran Pulpo, era que lo gritonearan.  
-¡ATACA, TRULULHU!  
Y con un rugido inconcebible por la mente humana, la gigantesca mole se lanzó contra nuestros héroes.

_En la cabeza de la piltrafa que cayo mas o menos al mismo tiempo que Mr. Bones:_

Rincewind se sentía...  
Confundido.  
Bueh, no precisamente confundido. Tanta experiencia con los viajes interplanares involuntarios lo había curtido, por decirlo de cierta forma, ante el trauma de encontrarse a sólo Diox sabe cuantas dimensiones de su hogar.  
No, no era eso lo que lo confundía, así como tampoco el que dos brujas adolescentes, un guerrero y una personificación antropomorfica se vieran enfrentados a un bicho que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los engendros de las Dimensiones Mazmorra, en opinión de Rincewind.  
Lo curioso era que no sentía miedo. Tal como leen. NO sentía miedo. Eso SI que era algo, tratándose de Rincewind, sumamente raro.  
De pronto, un singular ruido llegó a los oidos del intento de hechicero. Unos "crunch", seguidos de un par de "glum, glum". Y otra y otra vez. Se volvió hacia el recien aparecido, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de su vida.  
-¿Quieres palomitas, Rincewind? Están muy buenas.  
El que estaba comendo palomitas de maiz como quien ve imágenes en acción... era Rincewind. O casi, porque era algo más alto, estaba limpio y vestía ropas en tonos grises y blancos. Y colgado al pecho llevaba un colgante en forma de pirámide invertida con un ojo wadjet en cada una de sus caras.  
-¡¿Q-quien rayos eres t-tu?!  
-Sé que es algo complicado de explicar, pero yo... soy tú.  
-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?  
-Rayos, debí ser un poco más cuidadoso al decirlo. Disculpa, Rincewind. -respondió apenado el sujeto de túnica blanca al ver como cierto patetico intento de mago movia los brazos y caminaba de un lado a otro cual gallina decapitada...  
-¡Hey, cuidado!  
Y de pronto, un monstruoso pie gigante se plantó detrás de Rincewind, quien se quedó de piedra al ver que casi lo convierten en pulpa, de no ser por un detalle: que en realidad estaba todavía en el suelo en el cráter que dejó en su caída, junto con el Equipaje, que estaba poniéndose de pie, un poco mareado al parecer.  
-Experiencias extracorpóreas. Realmente las odio. -gruñó. Y luego giró hacia su contraparte de ropas grises y suspiró. -Y bien¿Quien demonios eres y que está pasando aquí?  
-Ya te dije, Rincewind. Soy tu, o mejor dicho tu encarnación, tu anterior yo. Bueno, la forma más correcta sería decir que tú eres mi reencarnación, un avatar.  
-Tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera. ¿No se supone que sólo los dioses y las entidades mayores pueden tener cosas como esas?  
-¿Cosas como que?  
-Avatares y cosas por el estilo.  
El sujeto de ropas blancas se rascó la cabeza y respondió. -Bueno... si. De alguna forma resultaste ser mi avatar. Y a decir verdad, no estoy precisamente satisfecho de la situación. -respondió en tono sarcástico al ver las desastrosas pintas de su actual encarnación  
-Hay algo que no capto. ¿Cómo es que apareces justo ahora?  
-No sabría decirte, pero tengo la impresión de que el Talismán del Ojo-que-Todo-lo-Ve tuvo algo que ver con mi despertar.  
-¿Talismán? -se preguntó Rincewind al recordar el regalo de cumpleaños del Bibliotecario. -¿por casualidad no es uno igualito al que llevas puesto¿pirámide invertida¿muchos ojos dorados y todo eso?  
-Si, concuerda. ¿Cómo es que reconoces el Talismán del Ojo-que-Todo-lo-Ve?  
-Es que... era mi regalo de cumpleaños. -respondió Rincewnd al tiempo que su interlocutor soltaba una franca carcajada.  
-¡Por todos los dioses¡Qué ironia! -decía entre risa y risa. No tardó mucho en recuperar la compostura y se quitó el sombrero. -Pues bien, he sido un descortés al no haberme presentado. -tomó el sombrero e hzo una exagerada reverencia. -Mi nombre es Zabiusmodias el Gris (tirando a Blanco), también conocido como Zabius... el Rechicero. Y, si me disculpas, creo que voy a necesitar tu cuerpo. Hay un engendro que liquidar.

_Volviendo a la acción:_

En tales circustancias, Reena normalmente saca la artillería pesada, cosa que sería bastante útil, de no ser por un detalle.  
Necesitaba tiempo, y no lo tenía. Cosa bastante normal cuando se está entre un monstruo gigante que haría las delicias del club Lovecraft, una maga con el ego del tamaño de Rhovannion, un esqueleto con guadaña que no sabe usar las minúsculas y un espadachín tarado del que (aunque jamás lo admitiría) estaba enamorada.  
Así que, haciendo uso de toda sus mañas, fullerías y trucos sucios, logró mantenerse lo bastante lejos como para empezar:  
Mas negro que la noche  
Mas rojo que la sangre...  
Mejor dicho, lo habría continuado, de no ser porque una bola de luz golpeó al blasfemo y repulsvo engendro babeante, de cuya horrorosa piel surgieron zarcillos que se trenzaron en tentáculos que restallaban en el suelo, tratando de atrapar a nuestros héroes.  
Y adivinen a quien agarró.  
-¡Reena!  
-¡Socorrooooooooo¡No me quiero morir todavía!  
-!Reena, hazte a un lado!  
-¿¡Cómo demonios quieres que me haga a un lado?!  
-¡FUEGO¡ATIENDE MI LLAMADA Y ACUDE A TU AMO¡IGNEM... EX... ORBIS!  
La megabola de fuego terminó de liquidar al bicho, quien soltó a nuestra pelirroja favorita, estrellándola en el suelo de forma parecida a cierto hanyou protagonista de otra serie de animé. Todos miraron al causante de la bola de fuego, que no era sino el esperpento fracasado intento de mago que había caído del cielo, quien miraba la escena como queriendo decir "¿En realidad YO hice eso?"  
-BIEN. ES HORA DE JUGAR RUDO, CAPULLOIDE..  
La Muerte ladeó la cabeza tronándole las vértebras, mientras ponía su guadaña en posición de ataque. La bestia respondío con un rugido (como si fuera capaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea rugir y aplastar) Y de pronto, un destello surcó el aire. En un segundo, las dos siluetas, la del esqueleto con guadaña y la del engendro gigante, se recortaron a la luz del atardecer. Ambos oponentes parecían paralizados, hasta que de pronto, el gigante se derrumbó, rebanado en infinidad de pedazos, rodajas y cubitos, al tiempo que un vapor verdoso salía de sus heridas. Al cabo de un rato, del engendro tentacular plagiado de Pi Eich, ni rastro. Sin embargo, el calvo si había logrado escapar a tiempo del megacombo, pero no de un bastante emputecido Muerte, quien lo agarró en vilo y lo estampó contra una columna de piedra.  
-ES EL DILEMA DEL OGRO, CALVOROTA. MUERE RÁPIDA O MUERE LENTAMENTE.  
-P-por favor, venerable y grandioso Avatar. N-no me haga daño -respondió cagado de miedo el sacerdote de los dioses oscuros.  
-RESPUESTA EQUIVOCADA.  
Si la Muerte tuviera facciones humanas, probablemente habría hecho una sonrisa demoníaca mientras hacía girar la guadaña y enviaba al entrometido al Aqueronte, sin boleto de regreso, al tiempo que Reena, algo más recuperada, miraba muerta de susto la escena, junto a un no menos asustado Gaudy. Naga no lo había mirado porque se habría desmayado al ver sangre.  
-ASUNTO RESUELTO. AHORA... ¿EN QUE ESTABAMOS?  
-¿En que nos iba a dejar ir, señor Muerte? -preguntó tentativamente Reena, poniendo su mejor cara de "Soy la cosita mas linda y tierna desde que se inventaron los gatitos y los ositos de peluche"  
-NO.  
-¿En seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerio?  
-ESTABAS A PUNTO DE DECIR QUIEN HABÍA SIDO EL TARADO QUE ME INVOCO.  
-¿Alguien puede explicarme que está pasado aquí? -preguntó Rincewind.  
-CUENTO LARGO, RINCEWIND. CUENTO LARGO  
-Eeeeeeh, fue ella. -remató Reena, apuntando a Naga, quien estaba iniciando una discreta retirada, con el Necroteleconomicon a cuestas.  
-¡Traidora!  
Como por arte de magia (nunca mejor dicho), Naga y grimorio fueron zarandeados en el aire y depositados cuidadosamente frente a la personificación antropomórfica en cuestión. El tomo pasó a manos de Muerte, quien lo abrió en el aire y sin tocarlo lo hojeó hasta encontrar la página que buscaba.  
-SOLO QUIEN HAYA INVOCADO A LA MUERTE PUEDE DEJARLA IR. -espetó secamente el esqueleto con guadaña antes de mostrar la página a Naga.  
-¿Y yo q-que hago?  
-LEE  
-¿Está seguro?  
-SI  
-¿Seguro que está seguro?  
-¡Tu deja de decir idioteces, Naga! Y tu Gaudy ¡Deja tranquilo ese baúl!  
-¡Es que no me deja tranquilo a mi¡Baúl malo¡Baúl malo! -gritó Gaudy mientras trataba de arrancar del baúl con patas.  
-No es por molestar, Huesos, pero... ¿Va a funcionar el portal dimensional?  
-FUNCIONARÁ SI MANTIENES LA BOCA CERRADA, MORTAL.  
Tragando saliva y más nerviosa que un estudiante en la prueba de Bachillerato, Naga tomó el grimorio y empezó a leer.

_Aquello que separa a los vivos de los muertos  
Abre la puerta hacia el mundo que te pertenece  
¡Sombra infame, engendro de la noche!  
¡Retorna al tenebroso reino al que correspondes!  
¡MORTEM EXPELLERE!_

Y con un veloz movimiento de su guadaña, la personificación antropomórfica rasgó el tejido de la realidad, creando un portal dimensional que lo sacaría de este desquiciado mundo y lo volvería a su insana realidad habitual.  
-LISTO. RINCEWIND, ES HORA DE REGRESAR A CASA. -dijo la Muerte antes de entrar por el portal.  
-OK, OK, eso es todo, amigos. Encantado de conocerlos. ¡Adioooooooooooooos!  
Y el ridículo intento de hechicero se metió por el portal. Normalmente, uno esperaría que se cerrara con un estallido de luz, pero no pasó nada. El portal seguía ahí, y parecía agrandarse un poquito. Alguien con una buena dosis de sentido común se habría alejado, con la esperanza de que el portal se cerrara por sí mismo. Pero como todos sabemos, el trío de aventureros en cuestión no es precisaente un reservorio de sentido común.  
-Guuuuauuuuuuuu. Se ve con lucecitas sicodélicas. ¡Ven Reena¡Mira! -dijo Gaudy mientras se acercaba al tajo en la estructura de la realidad.  
-¡Gaudy, sal de allí¡Puede ser peligroso! -le gritó Reena.  
-Me preguntó a que mundo habrá llevado este portal. -se dijo Naga a sí misma, cuando se dio cuenta que el Liber Paginarium Fulvarium estaba en el suelo, cerca del desgarrón de la realidad. Al tratar de cogerlo, empezaron a salir rayos y luces del portal, jalando el libro hacia él. Naga, ni tonta ni perezosa, comenzó a tironear del libro.  
-¡¡SUELTA ESE GRIMORIO, ANORMALIDAD MULTIDIMENSIONAL!!  
-¡Eso si que no¡No perderé ese valioso tomo! -gritó Reena y se sumó a la liza.  
Desgraciadamente para nuestros héroes, el portal era demasiado fuerte.  
-¡Con... más ... fuerza!  
-¡No... puedo... sostenerlo... más!  
Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. El portal se llevó al grimorio, a Reena, a Naga y de paso, también a Gaudy, hacia un mundo desconocido y misterioso.  
En el Mar del Caos, L-sama se sonrió para sí mism. Las cosas estaban yendo a pedir de boca.


End file.
